Cooking
by nico229
Summary: My entry for the first day of the Haleb week challenge.


Haleb week day 1 - Cooking

-"Caleb? Are you home?" Hanna walked inside the small apartment she and Caleb had moved into after they graduated from High School. Both of them had decided to attend UCLA. They felt they needed to move on as far away as possible from all the "A" drama that surrounded them.

Making her way towards the kitchen Hanna stopped herself when se reached the kitchen door. She remained silent watching Caleb as he stirred through a frying pot, his back turned to her.

The table was set for four and Hanna noticed that there was a steak in the owen as well. Making her way behind Caleb she wrapped her tiny hands around his waist.

-"I never mind seeing you cook, Caleb, but lately you've beenn so tired working long hours, you barely have time to eat what I make let alone cook yourself. What's going on? Are we celebrating something?"

-"I got the promotion I told you weeks ago. I can finally stop doing long shifts and focus on what's really important in my life: you." Hanna shifted on her feet and blushed as Caleb leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Now why don't you go take a shower and I'll finish making dinner?"

Hanna nodded her head and walked towards their bedroom. As she passed through the hallway, she stopped for a moment to take a look at all the paintings hanging on the wall. Shaking her head she returned back to the kitchen.

-"I have a better idea baby, why don't I help you finish making dinner and then you can join me in the shower?" Hanna took a step towards the kitchen's table but Caleb stopped her.

-"I love that you always have my back and that you're willing to help me with anything but tonight I want you to just relax after your day at work okay? Go take that shower, Han. I love you". Caleb once again kissed her and then gently spinning her around he gave her bum a soft pat as he pushed her out the door.

Hanna sighed and walked inside the bathroom. She quickly washed hersef and then walked outside to their bedroom wrapped in a towel. She frowned once she reached the bed. Caleb had left a box for her on it. Opening it Hanna found a stunning blue navy dress inside it.

She carefully dressed frowning, wondering what her loving boyfriend was up to. Walking outside the bedroom she headed towards the kitchen when the door bell rang. Opening it she was surprised to see Spencer and Toby standing on their porch.

-"Spence? Toby? Oh My God. Come in. Baby, we have company". As Spencer and Toby entered the kitchen Caleb turned off the cooking machine making hi way to their two friends.

-"Mrs. Cavanaugh I must say you are glowing, being pregnant suits you." Spencer beamed as she finally took a seat. Being 5 months pregnant she had yet to adjust to her bdy's changes.

-"You knew they were coming over? You never mentioned a word, you jerk." Hanna smiled and kissed Caleb taking her place next to Spencer while Toby sat on the other side of her friend.

-"It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm the one that asked them to come over." Caleb poured some drinks for everyone sitting next to Hanna. She raised her eyebrow turning to him.

-"Are there any more surprises? Any other bed buddies coming over?" Her friends chuckled when they heard the nickname that Mona gave them and that they were all now stuck with.

-"Just one, actually. I spoke to your parents earlier this week and asked for their opinion on something and then I talked to Spencer because I know that she's your soul sister. Your parents gave me their blessings so today with our best friends here as witnesses I, Caleb Rivers, ask you, Hanna Marin, if you're willing to do me the honour of becoming my wife?

I have had this whole speech of us already going through the better and worst together and how youre ultimately my better part, but honestly everytime I look in your eyes I feel lost. I feel lost at the idea of not waking up near them for the rest of my life. Of not hearing your voice as you dance through the kitchen or feeling your body when we watch movies together."

Hanna stopped him short as she pressed her lips to his. She linked her arms behind his head while Spencer and Toby smiled at each other.

-"Yes. I'll marry you. It took you long enough to make a honest woman out of me. Where's my ring?" Everyone started laughing as Caleb brought over a tiny box. The ring inside fit Hanna's tastes to a T. Simple, classy, elegant, When Caleb put it around her the pair exchanged a long look remembering all the good and bad times they have face together.

-"Together forever?"

-"Together forever!"

~The end~


End file.
